Disney University
by DisneyWrite
Summary: Rapunzel is finally allowed to go to college! Not just any college...Disney University. Rapunzel meets some new friends, but also encounters her first mean girl. She is puzzled by almost everything, but what puzzles her the most is charming bad boy Flynn Rider... (Includes lots of Disney characters) (Also I don't own any Disney rights)
1. Chapter 1

Disney University

Chapter 1

Rapunzel woke up VERY early in the morning…at 4 am! She was so excited for her first day of Disney University. Rapunzel had been homeschooled all her life until she persuaded her parents to let her go to college. The compromise was that she had to live at home until her parents decided she was ready to get a dorm. Luckily, Rapunzel lived two blocks away from the university and it wasn't a hassle at all. Rapunzel put on her favorite purple dress, and ran downstairs. She made herself some sunny-side up eggs for breakfast. Before she knew it, Rapunzel had brushed her teeth, brushed her short brown hair, and wrote a brief note to her parents _Off to school! Love, Rapunzel_. Once she had walked the two short blocks, Rapunzel saw a sign that directed freshmen to go to their guidance counselor's office. Her guidance counselor was Ms. Merriwether._ Hmm_, Rapunzel thought, _she sounds nice_. Rapunzel arrived at the office and saw a pretty girl with mid-length brown hair with her nose in a book. Rapunzel sat down and exclaimed, "Hi! I'm Rapunzel! What's your name?" The girl looked up, surprised that someone was talking to her. She replied, "Hello. I'm Belle Gavaldon. Pleasure to meet you." "My counselor is Ms. Merriwether? Who's yours?", asked Rapunzel. "Ms. Ursula. I heard she is a total witch!" Belle looked nervous about saying such a thing about an adult. Rapunzel decided that Belle seemed nice and thought it would be fun to hang out with her sometime. She asked her if she wanted to grab lunch in the cafeteria after their meetings and Belle eagerly said yes. The girls both quickly got their schedules, and headed off to lunch. They couldn't believe how crowded it was! They grabbed some salads and sat down at a table where a blonde girl and some of her friends were sitting. The blonde came up to the two brunettes and said, "Who do you think you are? Get out of here! I'm Cinderella and never come near me again!" Belle ran away, but as she was leaving, Rapunzel said, "What's _your _problem, Cindy?'' Then, she stormed off. As she was about to sit down at a small table with Belle, someone pushed past her and took her seat. It was a tall, tanned, handsome, brown-haired boy. Rapunzel told him to move, but he said, "Why don't you sit on my lap? Then, there's room for both of us." The boy then winked. Rapunzel huffed, "Oh my goodness! Please leave me alone. I really don't appreciate you being here." The boy looked taken aback, "Fine, but you missed on an opportunity with Flynn Rider." When Flynn left, Belle looked very excited. "Wow, you just had an altercation with _Flynn Rider_! He is the most popular guy on campus!" Rapunzel replied, "He was disgusting! How could he considered ever be popular? He wanted me to sit _on his lap_." Belle shrugged, "Most girls like that." "Seriously?" exclaimed Rapunzel. "Yes, they want, well you know…" Rapunzel was puzzled, but realized that she had to go to her first class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rapunzel eagerly walked into her Art History class, but was disappointed to see that all the seats in the front were taken. Rapunzel always wanted sit up front so she could learn as much as she could from the teacher. She had to get a seat all the way in the back corner. Across from her were Cinderella and her cronies. _Ugh, why does she have to be here? She clearly dislikes me_. Rapunzel snuck a peek over at her again, and to her surprise, Flynn Rider was whispering in Cinderella's ear and she was giggling uncontrollably. She heard him murmuring, "C'mon Ella. See you tonight? Usual time?" She giggled, "And what time is that?" "Babe, when I feel like it," he said secretly. Then, Rapunzel realized that she hadn't been paying any attention to the class. _Come on, get yourself together. He's just some guy. A very, very handsome guy who has great eyes. Snap out of it, Rapunzel_.

**Flynn's POV**

_God, how can I get Cinderella to shut her lip-glossed mouth?_, thought Flynn. He actually wanted to listen to the professor, but he had to keep up the act. The act was pretending he got into college on good looks. It was kind of a dumb act, but no one could know Flynn was smart. It would ruin his reputation for sure. Cinderella was still prattling on about herself. Flynn said one of his usual lines, and promised to see her later. It was like he couldn't help himself. He always felt the need to sleep with some girl. Cinderella was the total definition of a dumb blonde, but she had a great body, so Flynn always seemed to go to her first. However, when he saw that cute little brunette, he felt something else. He felt like she was meant for him. He didn't know why because she seemed to hate him at first sight, but he still felt a feeling for her. Flynn told himself to start this thing over with the cute girl in the corner.

**Rapunzel POV**

Rapunzel felt something hit her elbow. It was a note. She unfolded it and read, _Hello beautiful! Talk to me after class, okay? I have something really important to ask. –Your dream guy_. Rapunzel wondered who it was from. _Well, I'll find out after class_, she thought. Rapunzel really tried to pay attention in class, but she was having a really difficult time. _Who was her secret admirer?_ She hoped he would be smart, kind, charming, a little fiery like her, and well of course, cute.

Rapunzel waited outside of the classroom for her dream boy. Boys kept coming out, but no one stopped yet. Rapunzel hoped it wasn't a cruel joke from Cinderella. Just when she had lost all hope, a boy stopped. It was Flynn. "Hey," he said. Rapunzel lost her breath for a moment seeing the sunlight hit his face, but quickly composed herself. "Oh, hi. I'm Rapunzel, did you sent me that note?" "Of course I did if I didn't why would I still be standing here?" replied Flynn. He continued, "Do you want to hang out sometime?" Rapunzel hestitated…

**CLIFFHANGER! Look for the update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rapunzel POV**

Flynn had just asked Rapunzel if she wanted to hang out. Rapunzel thought her first instinct would be to say to no. However, she blurted, "Ok. I would like that very much." Rapunzel could feel the blush in her cheeks. "Ok, see you tonight. Do you want to meet at my dorm room, and we can go out?" "Sure! Bye!" replied Rapunzel. She was saved when she saw Belle and a strawberry blonde with her. To escape the somewhat awkward conversation she was having, she said to Flynn, "I have to go see my friend, Belle. I'll see you around!" Rapunzel ran up to catch up with Belle and the other girl. "Hi, Belle." Rapunzel turned to the strawberry blonde, "Hello! Nice to meet you, I'm Rapunzel Kingston." She smiled wide, "Hi, I'm Anna Snowden! And I know we just met, but were just talking to Flynn Rider?" Rapunzel jumped slightly at her enthusiasm, "Um, yes." Rapunzel explained to Belle and Anna what happened with Flynn. After the explanation, both girls looked ready to faint. "I'm so proud of you, Rapunzel! You finally are caring about something besides class!" said Belle. "Well, since this is like your first date ever, I _must _help you get ready! Hair, makeup, the works at my place!" exclaimed Anna. "Awesome, I will come by at 5 o'clock!" "Well, I told my parents that I would have some dinner with them tonight, so I better get going." Rapunzel daydreaming all the two blocks home. She wondered what they would do on their date. _I bet it will something really romantic_. Rapunzel had reached her house. She walked inside. Her mother was cooking dinner, and her father was reading the newspaper. _Perfect, _she thought, _especially after I had to live with evil Aunt Gothel for all those years_. At the same time, her parents looked up from what they were doing. Her mother came over and gave her a warm hug, "How was your day honey?" "Great! Mother, may we eat dinner slightly earlier tonight?" Her father gazed up at her from his seat at the table, "Why darling? We always eat at 5:30 and I know you don't like change much." Rapunzel hesitated, "I don't, but I have a date tonight." Both her parents exclaimed, "A _date_?" "Yes, a boy from my Art History class asked me. His name is Flynn and quite charming." she explained. Her parents looked at each other, "Well, I suppose you can go, but please be home by 11." Rapunzel smiled up at the them and gave them a hug, "As if I would be any later." Rapunzel and her parents ate dinner very quietly that night. Soon, it was almost 5. "I have to go now. Love you both so much. Bye!" Her parents waved and let her go, realizing their little girl was growing up.

**Check for the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rapunzel arrived in front of Anna's dorm. She knocked and Anna opened the door. Anna swallowed Rapunzel in a hug and exclaimed, "You're here! I brought in a whole team of beauty and fashion experts to help you get ready for the big date!" Anna motions to three girls. She introduced them one by one. She stood next a girl with bright red hair, "This is my bestie Ariel Finn!" Next, she moved on to Belle. And finally she pointed to a tall stunning girl with white-blonde hair in an impeccable braid and said, "And this is my older sister, Elsa! She is the best at doing hair!" Rapunzel was thrilled to have all these nice girls helping her get ready for her big date with Flynn. First, Belle did her makeup and Rapunzel gasped. Her eyes looked bigger, her lips fuller, and her skin glowed, but she didn't feel like herself. However, she still gave Belle a hug. Anna called from the closet, "Ariel and I found 15 possible outfits for you! Come right away!" Ariel put all 15 ensembles into her hands, "Try these on." Rapunzel tried outfit after outfit with mixed reviews until they found an outfit that Anna and Ariel loved. "OMG, Flynn is going to _die _when he sees you!" exclaimed Ariel. "Yes! You look so good!" Rapunzel felt a lot of doubt in her outfit. It just wasn't her. The black dress was very short, her chest looked bigger, and she looked older. Again, she masked her skepticism. Finally, it was time to do her hair. She walked over to Elsa. Elsa looked at Rapunzel's hair. Then, she turned to the rest of the girls. "Can you please leave us for a moment?" The other girls shuffled out of the room. Elsa sat down and looked at Rapunzel, "How do you feel right now?" Rapunzel looked at Elsa's concerned face and felt like she could tell anything to this girl. Rapunzel began, "Well, I love my look! I think the girls did a great job!" Rapunzel couldn't let her true feelings show when the other girls had put so much work into her look. Elsa looked at her, sighed, and said, "Alright, I'll do what you want." Elsa took a long time to style Rapunzel's hair. Finally, when she was done, Rapunzel gasped, "I look…like the rest of me." Elsa had put hair extensions in her hair and made it very…"Sexy! Elsa gave you a totally sexy look! You are the total package! Now go meet Flynn and have a fabulous night!" said Anna exuberantly. Rapunzel found herself outside Anna's door, but not before Elsa shot her a sympathetic glance.

**What will happen next? How will Rapunzel and Flynn's date go? Check for the update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Elsa POV**

Elsa couldn't just let that girl go on a date with Flynn Rider like that. Rapunzel would lose her innocence so fast that she wouldn't even remember it. Elsa had to save her. Elsa hurried to the door. She opened it just in time. Everyone turned to Rapunzel and the open door. "Rapunzel! You are going to be late! Must you aggravate me right now?" exclaimed Ariel. Elsa defended her, "Ariel, I made Rapunzel come back in." Anna looked upset, "Why Elsa? We working so hard to get her all dressed up." Elsa didn't want to hurt Anna as she had done in her childhood, so she gave in. "Well, I know you did a great job, but I feel like this is too much for a first date. We don't want Flynn to think she's trying to hard." Anna smiled with relief, "Oh, okay. Good point Elsa!" _Crisis averted_, thought Elsa. Elsa guided Rapunzel back inside the dorm. She put Rapunzel in her purple dress and put her hair back into its original cute bob. Elsa saw Rapunzel feel a new sense of calm now that she was herself. Rapunzel mouthed _Thank you_. Elsa felt a really warm feeling go through her. She felt like Rapunzel would be a really good friend. She was about to give Rapunzel a hug for good luck, but Ariel pushed by her. "Hurry, hurry. Flynn will think you aren't going to show up," she said. Rapunzel was outside the dorm again and finally headed to Flynn's dorm room on the next floor.

**Flynn POV**

Flynn, for the first time in forever, felt nervous about a date. He didn't know why. He was usually so confident, so suave, so _him_. Flynn brushed those thoughts out of his head because he knew he was in control of every date. He was looking at himself in the mirror when he heard three quick knocks. He opened it. It was Rapunzel. Usually when he had a date, the girl dressed really sexy to impress Flynn, but Rapunzel dressed like she normally did. Rapunzel smiled, "So, where are we going for our date?" Flynn was about to say my bed, but looking at her big excited green eyes, he blurted, "The Snuggly Duckling." Rapunzel's eyes widened, "Ooh! I've heard so many great things about that restaurant! Shall we go?" Flynn nodded speechless. He had never been to the Snuggly Ducking before. He had just heard that it was sweet and romantic. The pair walked very close to one another, but never touched. They finally arrived at the Snuggly Ducking. A girl was flaming red hair and a strong Scottish accent asked them, "Party of two? I'm Merida, your hostess and server." Flynn pulled the chair out for Rapunzel and she sat down. He had never done that for any girl before. At first, they were a little nervous with each other. Rapunzel was fiddling with her hair, and Flynn was looking around. Flynn couldn't take the silence any longer, "So, where did you go to high school?" Rapunzel brightened, "I was homeschooled, but my parents finally let me go to college." Flynn listened to Rapunzel talk and asked questions from time to time, but he really liked seeing her little expressions. Flynn couldn't believe how different she was from all the other girls. She was stunning, but not even trying to be. Rapunzel stopped speaking for a moment, "Excuse me, Flynn. I must use the restroom." She got up, and left Flynn for a moment. Flynn looked at the clock. It was 10:35. He told Cinderella he would be at his dorm at the usual time, which was 10:45. Merida came up to the table, "Mister, would you like the check?" Flynn couldn't decide should he stay with Rapunzel or go have sex with Cinderella? He decided to compromise. He would take Rapunzel home, then go to his dorm room and tell Cinderella that he couldn't sleep with her anymore. He sighed, _Now I can be with Rapunzel_. Flynn was daydreaming. Merida looked at him again. "Oh. Um, I'll take the check now. Thanks!" Merida walked away as Rapunzel returned. "Sorry! So, do you want to get dessert?" she asked. Flynn hesitated, "I would love to, but you have to be home by 11 and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Rapunzel gasped, "You're right! I must get home. Let's go." The two walked out of the restaurant and Flynn grabbed Rapunzel's hand. He was nervous she would let go, but she didn't. They didn't talk as they headed to Rapunzel's house, but both were blushing all the way. Just as they were half a block away, Rapunzel remembered that she left her shawl in Flynn's apartment when she met him. She looked so anxious about not having it, so Flynn said we'll grab it quickly. They got back and it was 10:56. Rapunzel would be a little late home, but Flynn would be fine. Cinderella didn't usually come on time anyway. Flynn peeked open the door, and saw Cinderella in her bra and panties. _Oh my god,_ he thought. _What am I going to do? _Cinderella looked at him and signaled to him to get down on the bed. He grabbed the shawl and did a little one moment gesture, then he shut the door. Rapunzel looked up at him, and said, "Thank you for an excellent night Flynn. It was an amazing date." Flynn nodded nervously, and Rapunzel kind of waited for a second. Flynn opened his mouth, "Rapunzel, I just want to tell you…that I can't walk you home." Rapunzel looked upset for a moment, but covered it up with a quick wave goodbye. Flynn sighed, _Now I just have to get rid of Cinderella._ He walked in and said, "Sorry, I'm late. Look, I have to tell you something." Cinderella didn't say anything, instead she grabbed Flynn and pushed him on the bed. She started doing things to him that were more passionate than he was used to with her. He couldn't speak, so he just gave in like he also did. At first, he couldn't stop thinking about Rapunzel, but eventually let Cinderella take complete control of him.

**Thanks! Check for the update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Flynn POV**

Flynn woke up exhausted. His whole body hurt, and he looked at himself. He was naked. _Crap, _he thought. He remembered his amazing date and as much as he hated to admit it, his amazing time with Cinderella. Flynn knew he could not be with both girls, so he had to decide. He looked at the time, _Holy crap! I'm going to be late for his morning Art History class_. Flynn got dressed and did his hair quickly. He ran out of the dorm building, and into the Art History lecture hall. He breathed out loud, _I'm not late_. He turned, and saw Rapunzel and Cinderella waving to him. He went with his gut, and walked over to Rapunzel. She smiled wide, "Hi Flynn! I had so much fun last night!" Flynn mirrored her smile, "So did I. You are quite the charmer." She blushed. "Well, I better sit down," Flynn said. He walked to a seat next to Cinderella. She had been waving frantically during his conversation with Rapunzel. He sat down and looked at her, "What is it?" "Don't look so angry Flynn. Especially after we had such a _special _night last night," Cinderella replied seductively. Flynn was growing more aggravated because he could hardly remember what he had done with Cinderella last night. Flynn couldn't believe that he would forget what had happened with Cinderella last night. He wondered aloud, "Cinderella, did you give me any alcohol when we were…?" She giggled, "Maybe, but it made all the more fun." Flynn became nervous because he had a slight idea of what Cinderella was capable of. Flynn was lost in thought throughout the rest of class. He was so disturbed that he did not see Rapunzel when she waited outside class for him. He was walking and someone grabbed his hand. It wasn't a warm hand like Rapunzel's, but cold and full of hatred. Cinderella looked at him, "Let's go to lunch." He went along willingly like he always did with Cinderella.

**Rapunzel POV**

Rapunzel was at lunch with Belle, Ariel, and Anna. She was talking about the date to them. The girls were awestruck with how romantic Flynn was, but when Rapunzel described the abrupt end to the date, they were very vocal. Ariel told her, "Rapunzel, I know why he didn't walk you home or even kiss you. He was expecting more. You didn't give him what he craves." Belle looked at Ariel, "Now don't be too harsh, Ariel." Rapunzel, knowing Anna was the love expert, asked, "What's your expert advice?" Anna looked at her deviously, "Well, give Flynn what he wants. He likes sexy girls who try too hard." "Wait, you mean…have sex with him?" Anna laughed, "Of course that's what I meant, silly goose! Now you and I _must _go to Disney University's library!" "Why?" "Oh, you'll see." Anna and Rapunzel arrived at the huge library. Anna marched up to the back of the library. She grabbed a book off one of shelves. Anna thrust it in Rapunzel's face, "This was my lifesaver when I first started seriously dating my boyfriend Kristoff. It taught me everything I needed to know." Rapunzel looked at the book in her hands, and saw that it was a book about how to have to sex. Rapunzel looked at Anna. "Start reading! We need Flynn to fall in love with you as fast as possible. Then, we can have a double wedding!" Rapunzel rolled her eyes at Anna's enthusiasm. "Oh, one more thing! When you finish the book and are ready to have sex with Flynn tell your parents that you are sleeping over at my dorm. K?" said Anna. "K!" replied Rapunzel. She sat down and started reading.

**Three weeks later**

**Flynn POV**

Flynn was chilling in his apartment watching some bad reality TV, thinking about Rapunzel when he heard a knock. He opened the door. Rapunzel was in the doorway in a trench coat. He was speechless. She pushed in and shut and locked the door. She then started kissing him passionately against the wall, and then moved him into bed. She undid her trench coat. Flynn gasped. She was naked! She took his shirt off, and started to take his pants off. He was just about to let her, but he stopped her. "Wait, you can't do this to yourself, Rapunzel." She looked upset, "No, Flynn. I'm ready. I've been preparing for three weeks." Flynn looked at her sadly, "I know you think you're ready, but I know you're not. You're a virgin, and you need to be one. Don't become Cinderella." Rapunzel started crying, "But I thought you liked girls like that. All I ever wanted is for you to like me, but ever since the date, you haven't spoken to me since." Flynn sighed, "Oh, Rapunzel, I did all that because I love you, and I didn't want to hurt you." Rapunzel gasped!

**Review! But be nice!**


End file.
